herofandomcom-20200223-history
Isara Gunther
'Cpl. Isara Gunther '''is one of the main protagonists of the video game ''Valkyria Chronicles. She is Welkin Gunther's adopted sister and a member of the prejudiced Darcsen race. After her biological father died, was adopted by his friend, General Belgen Gunther, who has since also died. After her and Welkin's home is invaded by the Empire, she, along Welkin and their new friend Alicia Melchiott, join the Gallian militia, and are all assigned to Squad 7. She is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version and Laura Bailey in the English version. In the English version of Valkyria Chronicles 4, she is voiced by Alexis Tipton. Appearance Isara is a rather short teenage girl with short black hair and dark eyes, traits that all Darcsens have. While living in Bruhl, she wore a long green dress and brown boots, as well as a shawl around her neck, which is generally worn by Darcsen. As a member of the militia, she wears the traditional Gallia uniform, though she still keeps her shawl. Personality Isara is generally a very calm and kind-hearted girl. Despite the frequent discrimination she suffers as a Darcsen, she is very proud of her heritage and makes no effort to hide it. She doesn't believe in what people refer to as the "Darcsen Calamity," insisting that it's just a myth since there's no real evidence that it actually happened. This often causes her to get into heated arguments with Rosie, who despises Darcsens. She also never hesitates to speak in defence of her people even if she knows it will just cause a fight, with Largo noting that she's just as stubborn as Rosie. She does seem to be aware of this, however, and even apologises to Welkin at one point. She also admits to Alicia that she is used to the racism by now, but hopes that there will be a time when Darcsens can rejoin society as equals. Although Isara lost her father at an early age, she grew up admiring him for his passion in engineering, which led to her following the path of an engineer, much like Welkin got his love of nature from his own father. Her talent for tinkering places her in charge of managing the Edelweiss when she joins Squad 7. Even though she is adopted and Welkin is six years older than her, the two of them are very close, with Isara often calling Welkin the nickname "Welks", and he in turn often calls her "Is." Even growing up prejudiced by many, Isara never allowed herself to become depressed, nor did she complain about the unfair nature of her persecution. The perpetually positive attitude that Isara maintained may have been a result of Welkin defending her from abuse, as well as the proud example set by Belgen, but may also be due to the Darcsen spirit. The Darcsen spirit is usually passed on with the words "look to the sky," which is the short version of the Darcsen proverb, "The sky you see above you is free and unbound. That is where the Darcsen spirit resides. Do not be entrapped by the past or the difficulties of the present. Always keep walking, with your eyes forever forward." Trivia * Isara is the only Darcsen character in the entire franchise to have a family name, though this is because she is also the only Darcsen who is known to have been adopted by a non-Darcsen family. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Non-Action Category:Optimists Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Sympathetic Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Outright